


Things Historians Pretend Aren't Gay: Iwaizumi Hajime

by So_Ginelle



Series: The IwaOi Experience [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Building Friendship, College, Dakato came up with the title, Fluff, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, I Had To, I owe it to you guys for the shit I put you through with TSBU, I struggled for the first couple of days, I'm starting to love this ship more and more., Isn't it great???, It was actually fun to write even though I usually struggle with fluff, IwaOi is becoming hard to escape, Just cute and gay, M/M, New Relationship, New roommates, Roommates, Thank you Dakato, This is such a fluff idea, alternative universe, and they were ROOMMATES, but then I worked it out and had fun, no smut though, sorry - Freeform, this is really just fluff, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Iwaizumi gets told to find a roommate. He realizes just how screwed he is when he decides on Oikawa Tooru, someone he has only just met, to move in with him. How does he survive? How are historians pretending he's not gay still?





	Things Historians Pretend Aren't Gay: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fic has nothing to do with The Space Between Us. I just feel like I owe these fluffy one shots to those who have read that story, because it is such a heartbreaking thing to read.
> 
> Anyway, I have some shout outs to do here! For once, I want to shout out to my soulmate friend, who I will call Oikawa, as she has turned me into a stan of this ship and made me love it even more.
> 
> Two, I want to shout out to [SHSLShortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie), AKA Electra, for just encouraging me and pushing me harder to write. You've been incredible. So thank you for being awesome, you wordy hoe, you.
> 
> Three, I want to shout out to [Dakato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato), who I still call Dakato, for coming up with a BEAUTIFUL title and encouraging my love for this ship even further by screaming about fan art and how absolutely dead we would be if we saw a shirtless Oikawa or Iwaizumi. Anyway, thank you for the title and thank you for being there for me. Electra and I will drag you into becoming a wordy hoe one of these days.
> 
> Four, shout out to my readers! You deserve so many thanks. I appreciate all of you. I know this doesn't make up for eleven chapters of angst in TSBU, but I hope it helps a little. Thanks again!

It seemed to be endless; the stream of people telling Iwaizumi that he _needed_ a roommate. He didn't want one, he didn't have any use for one, so why did everyone think he needed one? It was really just a frustrating thing, and as Iwaizumi pushed his glasses up on his eyes, he looked over the next application for the next person he was interviewing.

All the rest of the interviews hadn't gone over well at all, but it really wasn't a surprise for Iwaizumi to have hang ups about all of these interviews. For every single person he had interviewed though, he was looking for something wrong with them. He met a nice guy, but he liked video games far too much, so Iwaizumi didn't want to deal with a roommate that gamed too much. Another guy worked at very strange hours, so Iwaizumi didn't want to get woken up at four in the morning to find his roommate. Then there was a guy who seemed great, but he had a cat. Since Iwaizumi had an allergy, he wasn't willing to take allergy pills every day just to tolerate the cat.

Letting out a sigh, the next applicant seemed as though he was another decent fit, but there was no way that Iwaizumi was going to get his hopes up just to be disappointed once again. They had scheduled the appointment to start in just another minute, so Iwaizumi was looking down at his watch and he was actually going to count it against the boy if he was late.

To Iwa's surprise though, the applicant wasn't late. The applicant had been right on time, so it was a delight that Iwaizumi wasn't anticipating. As Iwaizumi went to answer the door, he pulled it open to be greeted with a pair of eyes that he couldn't quite place on the color wheel at the very moment. They were a mix between chocolate brown and a purple or pink hydrangea. It was such an interesting eye color for the boy to have. "Hey there, is this where I'm supposed to come for the interview for the apartment?"

Iwaizumi was getting himself lost in the boy's eyes, all over his smooth face, and the slight wave in his light brown hair. It might have just been styled that way. It was a good thing that the boy seemed to take interest in his appearance, but if it was too much, they might have a few problems. "Yes, are you... Oikawa Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked as he looked back down at the paper in his hand. His eyes came back up to meet the brown ones that had some sort of twinkle in them.

A smile had crossed the other boy's face. "Yeah, that's me."

It was right then that Iwaizumi realized just how much trouble he was going to be in after this. Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi stepped back and allowed Oikawa to step inside. The boy even kicked his shoes off at the door before he entered, which was something that Iwaizumi was rather picky about. He didn't need germs and mud getting tracked inside his apartment, so it was definitely a good first impression. "Alright, so first, let me ask... Are you able to cover half of the rent and half of the utilities? I had the cost down on the application. You'd also be responsible for your own groceries, but we can share the refrigerator, no problem."

As Oikawa stepped inside and he looked around a bit, it seemed like he was just taking in his surroundings. "Oh, yes. I have a job at the mystery store at the end of the street, actually. This apartment would be perfect for me because I could just walk to work and walk to class."

Motioning to the couch, Iwaizumi took a seat on one side and Oikawa took a seat on the other, turning to face Iwaizumi. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way. I don't know if I introduced myself. So... this job, what types of shifts do you have? Can I expect you to be back at a decent time? Or will I have to wake up to you coming through the door at two in the morning?" Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed a pen and started to write on the application, just to keep note of what Oikawa Tooru's flaws were going to potentially be.

When asked, Oikawa hummed for a moment. "The store closes at nine on week days, so I'll be home at half passed nine on week days. If I work a weekend, the store closes at eleven, so I'd be back before midnight. I close the store most days, since I have class earlier in the mornings, so I rarely have to work a day shift," Oikawa said and Iwaizumi seemed to be rather impressed with that information. At least, he wouldn't expect to be woken up at late night. Usually, he stayed up until one AM, doing homework, but he was week and he needed his sleep.

Writing down that Oikawa was going to be decent as far as coming back late, he circled it to stand out. "Now let me ask you... Not to be too invasive, but how clean are you? I just don't want someone that leaves their stuff everywhere. I can have a little clutter, so if you have a little clutter too, that's also fine. But I don't want someone that's too much of a mess," Iwaizumi said, wondering just how clean this gorgeous-... he was cursing himself for thinking the boy was gorgeous. He absolutely was, but it was a dangerous thing.

It seemed as if Oikawa was pondering, trying to figure out just how to answer the question. "Well, I mean... I have a lot of stuff. I can keep it mostly in my room, but it might spill out at some times? I don't keep things messy, though! It's more of... and organized cluster of stuff."

That was definitely not going to be a problem, so Iwaizumi marked that down on the application. As he started to look over the application, he thought for a moment. "No pets? No... uncustomary traditions? You're not religious and need certain things for that? And you're not a smoker, are you?"

When saying that, it seemed like a tongue was being held and lips were holding back on something. "Nope, none of that. I mean, unless you count having movie marathons occasionally or obsessing about music groups from time to time. Nothing too strange or weird though," Oikawa said with such an innocent smile that Iwaizumi had a feeling he was going to regret for trusting. As he went to mark that down, it dawned on Iwa that he really had no use for taking notes anymore. If the rest of the interview went well, Iwaizumi had a feeling that he was going to have a new roommate.

Once the chatting was done, Iwaizumi took Oikawa towards the back hall, where the bathroom was. Their bedroom doors were in the corner, and Iwaizumi showed Oikawa which room would be his. Iwaizumi only had a few boxes in there, which he assured wouldn't be there if Oikawa's application were chosen. They walked around the apartment, and the boys made it back to the couch, taking another seat.

Taking a deep breath, blinking a bit, and finally looking up to the eyes that were a dangerous brown, Iwaizumi smiled a bit. "You know what? I hope I won't regret this, and I hope that you won't disappoint me, but I'm going to say yes to your application. I won't interview anyone else, and you are free to move in. Half of the rent is due by the end of the month, and I'll cover the utilities until we figure out a fair schedule for those. It's nice to have you, Oikawa."

Things really felt like they were starting to glow. Oikawa's eyes brightened up and it seemed like the smile on his face was going to grow infinitely. There was just no end to it. "So this is happening? I'm moving in?" Oikawa asked quietly. There was a bit of a squeak to his voice, and Iwaizumi had to hold himself back from saying it was one of the most adorable things he had heard.

Nodding, Iwaizumi stood up. "You can start moving in at any time. I have to head to the library in a bit, so I won't be around for long. But I do have a key for you and I can give you any information you need before I head out. I'm going to the library, and then I have to work. I'll be back tonight, probably around ten," Iwaizumi said as he went towards Oikawa's new room to pull the boxes out.

That was when Iwaizumi felt a hand against his shoulder. The boy turned around with a raised eyebrow, and as he turned around, he realized right then and there just how much trouble he was going to be in. Oikawa didn't give him a smile and a thanks. Oikawa didn't offer a handshake. No, Oikawa hadn't done either of those. He had thrown his arms around Iwaizumi and hugged him tight and closely. "O-oh thank you! I thought I was going homeless, but I don't have to worry about getting kicked out now. Not that... not that I was a bad roommate and they had reasons to kick me out. They started a relationship and wanted more space... But now I don't have to worry about being kicked on the street!"

Just how precious could this boy get? Iwaizumi wondered to himself, hugging Oikawa back. The hug was just extremely close, it made Iwaizumi curse himself for not telling Oikawa that he would think about it and give him a call, it also made Iwaizumi sink into Oikawa's arms and think about just how great this hug was. Not that the boy wanted to let go, but his mind started to think that this hug was going on for a little too long for only just meeting one another. After Iwaizumi had cleared his throat, Oikawa had pulled back and started to rub his head. "If you need help after tonight with moving things in, let me know."

This was going to be something that Iwaizumi was sure that he was going to regret. There was no telling what was going to happen, but Oikawa was his roommate now. It wasn't like he could just back out now.

After his night at the library, doing his own school research as he worked to sign books out to people, Iwaizumi had gone back home and he came to find the apartment filled with boxes. Apparently Oikawa had more stuff than he was anticipating, because the boxes were really overflowing now. It seemed that the apartment was empty at that moment and Oikawa had gone to work. Letting out a groan, Iwaizumi was wondering just what hell he had gotten himself into.

The first week had been rather normal. Or, at the very least, it was as normal as it could have been. The two boys had to figure out routines and how to handle living with one another. Hajime was definitely more of a morning person and an early riser. Oikawa, on the other hand, was a night owl and liked to stay up. Neither boy was noisy when they were awake on their own, as they knew they had to let the other sleep. Their schedules matched up pretty well, as each boy had classes, had a few hours of free time, and then had to work. Their work times were similar enough, but their weekly work schedules only matched up occasionally they discovered. Oikawa's schedule changed all the time, whereas Iwaizumi's schedule was set in stone for the most part.

When the first month had passed and Iwaizumi and Oikawa had figured out a good way to handle the bills, they seemed to work in a rhythm and they managed to coexist in the small apartment. That was until the incident happened.

At first, it was just something small. Iwaizumi would see Oikawa cross the apartment in only a towel to go get changed or get into the shower. Then, Oikawa would be washing his clothing and come out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants just to say something, before running back into the bathroom. It started to drive Hajime a bit insane and he was doing his best not to notice just how damned attractive his roommate was. It got to be so bad that Iwaizumi had to force himself to look away at times because he was staring far too much and for too long at that.

Eventually, things had reached the boiling point. Iwaizumi was just cooking breakfast, rather exhausted after a busy night at the library and coming home to finish a paper for one of his classes, when Oikawa seemed to venture out into the kitchen. "What're you making?" he asked as Iwaizumi focused on the scrambled eggs he was making.

The boy cleared his throat and pushed the eggs around a bit. "Just some scrambled eggs. Do you want-" that was when Hajime had turned to look at Oikawa. The very shirtless, only clad in a pair of boxers, and messy hair that was going every which way. He wasn't even capable of finishing his sentence as he stared at the toned, smooth pecs that Oikawa was holding. Iwaizumi's eyes traveled down the smooth skin that was such a delicious, creamy color, and he landed on the abs that were also toned beyond belief. He had to work out to get those tight, toned abs. His eyes then traveled down to his naval, and after that, he snapped his eyes up to Oikawa's face, who was very innocently looking at his phone. "-to get some damned clothes on? Jesus..." Iwaizumi said as he whipped his head back around to the eggs. Shit, he was in trouble.

"Oh, I can, sure. It's a little warm in here though, maybe we can turn the heat down?" Oikawa asked as he took a step closer. Iwaizumi didn't even have to turn around to look and see how close he was. He could _feel_ how close Oikawa was. It was all sorts of uncomfortable for Hajime right then. "Can you crack some more eggs and make me some? Maybe we could add cheese and salsa! Ooh, I'll go get those out."

When Oikawa went to go to the fridge, Hajime looked back at Tooru, which was even a mistake, even though his back was to Iwaizumi. Even his back was smooth and it looked like something that Hajime would have fun marking- he really needed to stop his thoughts. "I will make you eggs, add cheese to them, if you go get a damned shirt on!" Hajime yelled.

Shoulders were tense, and Oikawa turned with both the cheese and salsa in his hands. He closed the fridge before walking the items over to the counter, next to Iwaizumi. "Jeez, Iwa-chan. So mean... I don't get what the big deal is..."

That was the first Iwa-chan that Iwaizumi had received, and Iwaizumi felt his heart start to race in his chest. A feeling of longing was in his chest and he wasn't sure why he was longing for Oikawa to call him that from now on, but it was something that he hoped that subconsciously, he wanted Oikawa to keep calling him. On the surface, though, he would act as though it actually annoyed him. There was no reason that Hajime need to tell Oikawa that he liked that little nickname or pet name and it was endearing to him.

It didn't seem to sink into Oikawa that Iwaizumi was having a hard time seeing him shirtless, as Oikawa continued to go shirtless in the apartment after that little incident. Maybe Oikawa just enjoyed driving Hajime insane. That was a plausible answer, at least. Oikawa would come out of his room shirtless and sit on the couch next to Iwaizumi, or he would make a mess while cooking and he would just strip off his shirt while Iwaizumi was helping. This was the first thing that told Iwaizumi that he was in trouble. It was the first step.

Then, the second step occurred. This step was a bit more gradual and harder to get frustrated with. At the very least, Iwaizumi thought it was more gradual and more difficult to get mad with.

First, it was just something little. Iwaizumi had crashed on the couch after working on a project, and he woke up to a blanket over his body and fresh muffins on the coffee table. Oikawa had been nowhere to be found, which was rather odd. The next thing that happened, Oikawa had complained about being too busy to even make food to eat, so Iwaizumi had packed a lunch for him and put it in his bag. Then, both Hajime and Oikawa were panicking about their midterms, so they stayed up and helped each other study.

It was all of this that had brought them closer together. Those weren't the only actions to happen that the boys had noticed to bring them closer, like Oikawa did Iwaizumi's laundry, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up from work when he started feeling sick, and so on. They were starting to become best friends, which was the second thing that had told Hajime that he was fucked. Why did he have to have such an attractive, thoughtful roommate?

Although, it wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Oikawa had started to spill out into the living room first and Iwaizumi had noticed it as his movie collection moving to the coffee table, then it was his sketchpads on the couch. But he had pushed those things out of his mind, just because he didn't want to stress Oikawa out more. He was letting things slide more and more, which was even more dangerous. Why was he letting things like this go so much? 

Then, it was Iwaizumi's turn to do something annoying. Iwaizumi didn't even realize he had been doing so, nor did he realize that he was becoming annoying. Iwaizumi had usually liked to exercise in the middle of the day when he had time between classes and work. But now that he was getting busier and busier with homework, he didn't have as much time to do it all and go to work, so he started to exercise in the mornings. At first, it was just an easy abdomen routine, one that he felt like he didn't have to grunt his way through. But then, he found a routine that had a video with it, so he would put the video on and he would exercise to the video. Apparently, it had gotten too loud and Oikawa had woken up more than once to the sound of the video and Hajime grunting as he worked.

But each boy was willing to put these annoying habits aside because it was their roommate. There was really nothing wrong with these habits. This was what Hajime had called to be step two of him being fucked.

Finally, the third step that locked into place the fact that Hajime was more than fucked had happened the night that Oikawa had invited some friends over to the apartment. It wasn't like Iwaizumi could say no, and it wasn't like he hadn't had friends over before. Oikawa had invited friends over before, it was just usually on a day that Iwaizumi was at work, which he was beyond thankful for. Iwaizumi was a jealous roommate, and whenever he came home to see that Oikawa had another man in the apartment that was hanging all around Oikawa. They were touching Oikawa, saying suggestive things that Oikawa was either ignoring, or too dense to pick up on, and they were being very flirty. It really just wasn't something that Iwaizumi liked to come home to.

One night, though, Iwaizumi didn't have work and Tooru had invited over a few different friends. These boys were still all over Oikawa, but it was a different type of interaction. They were from where Oikawa had used to live, so these boys were already in a relationship, so Iwaizumi felt better about having them in the apartment. Iwaizumi had been sat at the dining room table, but it was an open dining room and living room, so it wasn't like their actions were hidden or private.

Busy on a school project, Iwaizumi couldn't really focus on what was happening in the living room. "I'm glad you two are home from your trip, even though you missed my birthday. What'd you get me?" Oikawa asked. It was one of those face-palm moments, but apparently these boys had been prepared for this to happen, as they were already handing Oikawa over a bag. "I hope it's that delicious cake you guys told me about."

Iwaizumi really couldn't focus on the conversation happening, as his project was going to be due soon. But he couldn't help and be curious about what was happening in the living room. So he peeked over to see what Oikawa had gotten for his belated birthday from the pair, which had really happened months ago. But those boys were living in a different country for those few months, so that was why they were celebrating it now. It dawned on Hajime in a subconscious way that Oikawa probably didn't have to move out of his old apartment when he had, as his old roommates were away. But he couldn't let himself think about it.

As Oikawa opened the box, he smiled wildly as he looked at the figurine he pulled out. "It's ET, nice! I can put him on my dresser. And now... Oh my god..." Oikawa had pulled out a set of comics and he had started looking through all of them. If Iwaizumi had realized how much of a nerd the boy was, he would have picked up the old comics from the bookstore and given them to Oikawa. Finally, Oikawa had pulled a shirt out of the box and he had let out a snort. It was back to shirtless Oikawa for a minute before he pulled on the shirt that his friends Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gotten for him. "Wow, this is great. Where did you find this?"

The shirt had an alien on it, and Iwaizumi was starting to see a pattern. "At a shop like you work at, just bigger. Like what it says?" Makki had asked with a grin on his face. The shirt had said 'Gay Alien.' That had completely perked Iwaizumi's interest. Why would his friends have gotten him a shirt that said such a thing if it weren't true? Sure, alien was the joke, but was the gay part also a joke?

Oikawa had laughed, and Iwaizumi closed his eyes, because the sound of Oikawa's laugh was gorgeous and such a melodious laugh. "I love it. It's funny because I'm not an alien. Such a joke." Iwaizumi's eyes flashed open at that, going wide and unblinking. So was the whole shirt a joke then? Or was only the alien part the joke?

Matsukawa let out a laugh of his own, and it was much huskier than Oikawa's. "Well, you might actually be an alien," he said with a wink. The room was silent for a moment and Iwaizumi could hear his own heart beating in his ears.

Letting out a cough, Hanamaki tilted his head. "If you are an alien, the shirt wouldn't be a joke at all. Huh, interesting." Hearing Hanamaki say that had made Iwaizumi dizzy and it had gotten him to tune out everything for a moment. So if Oikawa was an alien, the shirt wouldn't be a joke at all...? This was starting to become a little too real.

"Yeah, but it's still a joke now! I'm not an alien, so you can't say that," Oikawa said. It didn't help with what Hajime had been thinking about lately. This was dizzying. "Thanks, guys. I love the gifts. We should probably go out to dinner now so we don't keep distracting Iwa-Chan over there," Oikawa said. The boy had winked. He _fucking winked_ to Iwaizumi, and he was finally just so gone and done. The three boys had stood up.

Once they got their jackets on and stepped outside to put on their shoes, both Hanamaki and Matsukawa had thanked Oikawa for having them over. Iwaizumi was hardly breathing as Oikawa had left the apartment. When he was gone, Iwaizumi ventured back into his room and he threw himself on the bed. This was becoming so unfair that he was close to asking Oikawa out of the apartment, just so he didn't have to suffer anymore. It was also partially due to the fact that Oikawa had called him _Iwa-Chan_ again. Oikawa used the nickname occasionally, but it got to Iwaizumi nearly every time.

After the shirt incident had happened, and after a few more days, Iwaizumi had to start spending less and less time with Oikawa. It was dangerous. It wasn't safe to be around someone so attractive, someone so caring, and someone that was gay. It was beyond dangerous. If he wasn't careful, he would fall in love with Oikawa. His subconscious was telling him that he already was in love with the boy, but he wouldn't let thought come to his conscious brain.

It had been another busy week for both of the boys, and things were definitely getting to be more than stressful in the apartment. There was bickering happening, snide comments, and they were starting to arrange their schedules so they didn't have to see each other. But Iwaizumi had come home one day and the apartment was filled top to bottom with charts and just multiple visuals. They were even in the kitchen, which had confused Iwaizumi to no end. His anger had started to spark at this new mess, although it was only fair that Oikawa got the chance to use the apartment to work on his school projects. But Iwaizumi wasn't in the mood to talk about such things, so he blinked a bit, and he stepped inside a little further, going towards the living room, where Oikawa wasn't.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouted, glaring at the mess that was in the apartment at the moment. Why was there so much stuff laying around? It wasn't all just school papers and diagrams. There was more that had been in the apartment.

A shirtless Oikawa had appeared from his room, rubbing what looked to be sleep from his eyes from underneath the glasses that were on his face. Hopefully, he wasn't sleeping with the glasses on. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was too irrationally angry to think of a cute Oikawa who had fallen asleep with his glasses on and needed Iwaizumi to take them off. He was far to tired and angry to picture such a thing. "Oh, sorry about the mess. I'm just in the middle of a project in my room and I needed more space. How was wo-"

It didn't take Hajime long to get close and personal to Oikawa. "I am far too tired to deal with this mess right now... Please clean up the mess so I can go get some sleep," Iwaizumi said, gritting his teeth a bit and doing his best not to focus on how close he was standing to a shirtless Oikawa. It wasn't working, but he was too irrationally angry to be focused on such things.

Eyes widened, and lips were licked. "I'm... sorry, Iwa-chan. I'm just busy with school work..." he said, and he said it in a way that kind of told Hajime that he wasn't going to pick up the mess.

Letting out a groan, Hajime wanted to grab onto a shirt, or something, but there were only sweatpants and arms for Hajime to grab onto, so he decided to grab Oikawa's arm. His grip was a little too tight for comfort, but that didn't make too much of a difference for Hajime, who was angry. "You will clean this up so I can go to bed. I won't tell you again."

Things were tense, and both boys were staring into each other's eyes. "Jeez, Iwa-Chan! I'm busy! Why did you even accept me to be your roommate if you're not going to tolerate stuff like this? Do you want me to leave? I can move out if you're not going to tolerate me anymore."

Only a few seconds had passed when things had boiled over. Things had gotten to the point that something had to be done. Very quickly, emotionally, and _hungrily_ , Iwaizumi showed Oikawa just how tolerant he was trying to be. His hand pulled Oikawa closer, his face pressed against Oikawa's and their noses touched before their lips brushed against one another's lips. The kiss was angry and emotional, it was harsh and hungry. Their lips molded together for ten seconds or so, moving against one another's lips and going into sync after just a second or two.

Neither boy was expecting this to happen, nor was either boy complaining or fighting against it. They also didn't want it to end, but it had to just so the boys could finally pull away to breathe. They looked at one another and their eyes were screaming things at one another. "O-oh..." Oikawa whispered. That was when he leaned in to try to kiss Hajime once again, and Hajime had let it happen. Tooru and Hajime had kissed for a while and they started to kiss and walk to the couch, so they could kiss and hold onto each other.

It lasted for maybe a minute or so, but each boy was just too tired to let it continue, as much as they wanted it to and as much as they were longing for the touch. "I don't want you to leave. I tolerate you because I want to, but... it's stuff like this that gets me frustrated when I come home from work."

Nodding and smiling, Oikawa had to look away for a moment. "So, does this mean we're like... dating now?" he asked.

This was another face-palm moment, but it was cute for Oikawa to ask. Even Iwaizumi couldn't get mad at him for such a question. "Nah, I'm just going to kiss you and leave you wanting more," Iwaizumi said with a grin plastered onto his face. He was trying to get Oikawa to grin and laugh about all of this, but Oikawa had made a face that told Hajime that his joke wasn't as convincing as it needed to be. "Yes, if you want to, we can say that we are dating."

That was what had gotten Oikawa to smile again and the boy had leaned in against Iwaizumi, putting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "You know, I started to like you the minute we met, so I'm kind of surprised I lasted more than five months without flirting and coming after you. What made you kiss me though? Are you really that interested in me?" Oikawa asked as he raised his eyebrow.

It felt right to have Oikawa close to him. It was as if his heart had finally started to relax and it was like things were finally working out. He was glad now that his friends had told him that he needed to get a roommate. They probably weren't expecting something like this to happen, but it had, and now Iwaizumi wasn't likely to be lonely again for a while. "Do you really think I'm going to blow up your ego any more than it already is? All you need to know is that I kissed you because I wanted to. I wouldn't take it back, either," Iwaizumi said as he put an arm around Oikawa's shoulders. It was a tentative motion, but he started to rub Oikawa's bare arm, up and down, slowly but surely.

A whine had escaped Oikawa's lips. "Please tell me?" the shirtless boy asked.

Eyes were rolled. Iwaizumi shook his head and received another whine, to which he laughed and squeezed Oikawa's shoulder. "So, what is this school project?" Iwaizumi asked as he looked around the apartment, remembering what had gotten him so frustrated in the first place.

"Oh, it's just for my economics class. Oh, so hey! Now that we're dating, does this mean we can turn your room into a storage now and move all of your stuff into that room?" Oikawa asked.

Silence filled the room and Iwaizumi froze. He had to clear his throat and shake his head to get himself to respond. "One, we're keeping our own bedrooms for now. We'll discuss sleeping arrangements once we start dating for a few weeks. Two, why would it be my stuff that gets moved into storage anyway? It's all of _your_ stuff lying around the apartment. Tch," Iwaizumi mumbled, looking around to the books and movies, and all of the school posters laying around. Most of it really was Oikawa's stuff now.

Humming and letting out a bit of a giggle, Oikawa adjusted just a bit on the couch. "Yeah, but my stuff is better, so we should move your stuff into storage."

It was that comment that caused Iwaizumi to close his eyes and he shook his head. "Fuck you, Oikawa..." he mumbled as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

There seemed to be a twinkle in both of Oikawa's eyes and his voice at that. "Well, if you're offering, sure!" he said in a teasing way. This comment had caused Iwaizumi to groan and push Oikawa away from him.

Those were more dangerous thoughts. It wasn't that they weren't welcome, but thinking dirty things about Oikawa at the moment was a dangerous thing. "I am about ten seconds away from actually kicking you out..." Iwaizumi had said, throwing and elbow over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Aw, Iwa-Chan, so mean..."


End file.
